Many types of media mills exist that use grinding media of various sizes in a generally round grinding pot or chamber. Such mills have a rotating shaft that extends down into the grinding chamber to which horizontal bars or paddles are fixed to stir, or agitate, the media and material to be ground. Existing media mills rely solely on the weight of the media and agitation action from the rotating center shaft with bars or paddles for agitation of the media to grind a given feed.